Fuzzi's Rare Requests
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: Collection of Rare Requested pairings. Rated M Grab Bag of Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai, Gender bend, crossovers and other possible themes. Each chapter will State the type in bold print ;D Hope you enjoy.
1. Picture Perfect Yuri FemUkiFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

This will be a collection of special requests that include crossovers and/or various pairings that can be Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai etc..

Fics that don't fit in another collection I'll add to this one. It'll be a variety of couples based on some requests I get. =)

Updates will totally depend on requests.

**_Fuzzi's Rare Requests_**

* * *

_**Warning... this is gender bend yuri if this doesn't appeal to you back out now^^**_

_**FemJuushiro/FemIchigo by request for my best friend RamecupMiso. The plot credit goes to her =) HUGS YOU!**_

_**Ok I'll be the first to say I have never done Yuri but I was asked and I thought why not upload this one so others who enjoy it can read it too^^**_

_**Picture Perfect; Yuri Edit**_

Part One;

"Damn I'm late for work." Ichigo looks at her watch and frowns. She will get an earful from Urahara-san about this. He is always making her stay over to make up for her habitual tardiness. With a sigh she darts through the crowd until pausing at the crosswalk. The ringing of her phone makes her right right twitch. "I'm coming, damn it!" she yells into the receiver after pulling it from her pocket.

"Kurosaki-san! The shop is packed! Get here quickly please."

"Yeah, yeah." she says as the light changes and people begin sweeping past her. "Oi!" getting knocked over by a bike her shoulder bag dumps to the road. Papers, pencils and magazine clippings fly out in a swirl of white. "Shit!" Ichigo begins flailing her arms catching her sketches and picking up pencils too busy to notice the light changing.

"Look out!"

"Huh?" Suddenly a car screeches toward her, an arm wraps around her wrist yanking her just in time to the safety of the curb. "Slow down asshole!" she screams waving an arm in the air.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" A kind voice asks, making Ichigo turn around.

"Nah, I'm fine." Ichigo looks up to find a tall pale skinned woman with long white hair down past her shoulders looking at her with concern.

"Nothing bruised I hope?" The white haired woman asks watching the boisterous girl blushing crimson.

"I-I'm fine." Ichigo stutters, taking in the woman's smooth perfect skin and dark brown eyes. Instantly smitten, she nervously takes a step back only to feel the woman's have grab her wrist. My god she is beautiful. She stands out around ordinary people. The ringing of her phone reminds her she is late. "Urahara-san! I-I'm late for work!" Quickly bowing she thanks the stunning woman and dashes across the street vanishing into the crowd.

"I didn't even get your name!" Juushiro calls after the young woman when she notices some papers left scattered on the ground. "What's this?" Picking up three papers and a small business card she notices one particular drawing of a black polka dot dress. "Oh?" Smiling at the cute red buttons running down the middle of the A frame dress she decides to find out about the girl who drew them. At the bottom of the sketch is a name. Pulling out a small red phone she dials the number on the business card. "Does Ichigo Kurosaki work there?"

"If you mean the very late Kurosaki-san who will be my slave for the evening, then yes." Urahara answers mildly curious at who would ask for her. "May I take a message?"

"Slave?" Juushiro's eyes grow wide until she hears the man chuckle. "Oh you are joking. I was thinking the worst."

"Most people do about me."

"Would you ask her to call me?" Juushiro asks motioning for a cab when it starts to rain.

"Oh you are in luck. Kurosaki-san just arrived." Kisuke tosses Ichigo the phone vanishing around the corner only to pop his head back over to eavesdrop.

"H-hello?"

"Kurosaki-san? I'm Juushiro Ukitake and I believe you dropped a few of your designs on the street corner."

"Oh damn..." Ichigo instantly starts digging through her belongings with a frown. "I'm missing some yeah."

"I'm quite fond of the polka dots. Would you be willing to design a dress for me?" Juushiro crosses her fingers hoping to say anything that might persuade the young woman. "I'm willing to pay well of course."

"Really?" Ichigo silently squeals inside. "Ok."

"Great! Come by my agency in the morning. I'm looking forward to it!"

"Yeah me too." she answers coolly, but soon as she hangs up she screams out loud. "I got a job making clothes for someone! EEEEEEEKKKK!"

"I'm so happy for you Kurosaki-san!" Urahara dashes around the corner pouncing the unsuspecting girl. "I knew you could do it!" He says rubbing his face against hers.

"G-Get off me!" She kicks at his face with a boot. "No glomping damn it!" Ichigo's right eye shuts in annoyance as he continues to snuggle at her face. "Ugh, unwanted affection."

"Kurosaki-san, is so cold~!"

~/~

Ichigo smooths the skirt of her favorite design. The red and black plaid cocktail dress with a flaring short skirt doesn't look very good on her, but at least it might be seen by someone interested in her designs. "Ok, Ichi... do your best!" Pulling open the door to the agency she was emailed this morning to meet her client she tries to conceal her excitement.

Walking up to the reception desk she gives her name and is instantly pointed to a frosted gold door at the end of a long hallway. Clutching the pink handle of her supply case she lightly raps on the door. The glass door silently opens revealing a very familiar face. "OH, it's you?"

"You can call me, Juushiro." she says taking a step back and lifting an arm to invite to petite woman with vibrant orange hair to come in.

"Thanks..." Ichigo steps inside, instantly her eye grow round realizing this tall white haired woman is Juushiro, The supermodel Juushiro. "Oh god... you are her." Ichigo points to the large framed picture of Juushiro wearing a Wang Wedding dress. This woman is world famous... everyone knows her face... every designer wants her to wear their clothes.

"Yes." she answer closing her eyes and smiling warmly. "I would love to wear one of your dresses to a benefit for the local children hospital."

"But don't you normally wear one by Dior, or Versace?" Ichigo shakes in her heels almost too nervous to stand. "The dresses raise money for the terminal patients. I-I don't think some unknown designer like me would get very much money for the kids."

"This year they are auctioning off a evening with me as the main prize. So the dress will certainly be seen." Juushiro walks toward the trembling girl, her white linen dress flowing around her ankles. "I would like three designs to pick from by the end of the week. Is that too fast?"

"U-Um..."

"I'll pay you extra of course. Half now..." Juushiro points to a small check on the glass table. "And half on delivery of my final selection."

Ichigo walks over to the table and slides the check across the glass to the edge of the table. "What did you see in my drawings that made you wanna hire me?" she asks tapping her fingertips against the paper.

"Did you design the dress you are wearing?" Her hand reaches down to touch the black lace peeking from under the red and black plaid skirt. Watching Ichigo nod she smiles running her finger along the hem. "You are using fusing older patterns with new fabrics in a fresh design." Tilting her head she notices the petite woman's small features and tan skin. Despite her modest personality Ichigo is quite cute, eye catching really. "Does my answer satisfy you?" Juushiro asks putting a hand on the wide black belt of Ichigo's dress.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine." Ichigo mutters from the feel of Juushiro's fingers sliding up her waist to touch the heart-shaped bodice. The scent of clementine drifts to Ichigo's nose. This woman so interested in her clothes, smells expensive, looks expensive... she lifts the check from the table peeking at the numbers... and pays way too much for clothes. _"We are in different worlds."_

"I'm so glad." Juushiro lifts her hand suddenly curious at the long large curls of vibrant orange hair hastily pulled up in a plain hair clip. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"This color?"

"Real." Ichigo tilts her eyes to the pristine polished floor. "Horrible orange." she whispers feeling so out of place next to a woman who is perfect on every way.

"Incredible..." Unable to resist her slender fingers tug the clip from Ichigo's hair releasing a cascade of glowing orange fire. "you should always wear it down. It's beautiful."

"Oh, well. Um." Her face turns crimson. Did a gorgeous woman just tell her she is beautiful? "Not really."

"Hmm." Juushiro's eyes catch the uncomfortable reaction and instantly take a step back. Why does she argue? The girl is adorable. Even more so now that her face is flushed. She will enjoy spending time and hopefully making friends with this young woman. "When would you like to start?"

"Oh! The event is in two weeks. So Right away!" Giving Juushiro a smile she left her carrying case up. "I brought everything I should need."

"There... you are smiling again. I'm happy."

"Ha, ha." Ichigo chuckles setting her case on the table and opening up. "I'll just get your measurements, then find a corner and stick myself in it and start brainstorming."

Juushiro nods her head and Ichigo pulls out her tape measure and begins to jot down numbers. Arm length, leg, her tape wraps around her narrow waist. "You are like a size two. Do you starve?"

"No, I eat fine."

"Sorry, you must hear that a lot." Ichigo adds noticing Juushiro's smile fade. Lifting the tape she wraps it around Juushiro's breasts. Her finger sliding lightly around her back to the tops of her breasts smoothing out a kink in the line.

"People make many assumptions about women in my line of work." Juushiro's arms prickle from the cool fingertips moving the tape over her bare shoulders. The orange haired girl is touching her gently tan fingers glide up to measure her neck. Lowering her dark brown eyes she stares at Ichigo's fine features. Bright amber eyes, thick full lashes, and pink full lips. The temptation is there... Juushiro considers touching her flushed cheeks to feel the heat, then glide over to those plump lips and caress them with her thumb.

Ichigo pauses for a moment noticing the interest in Juushiro's eyes. Could she be giving her a look? No... Her hands continue moving. This gap between them is too far. And a woman, hah. That isn't what is happening. Well women can admire each other without it meaning anything. But, not Ichigo. A model wouldn't have a reason to like her.

"_Her lips look soft." _Juushiro's eye lashes flutter, the faint scent of vanilla reaching her nose. The image flashes through her mind. She could just lean down and slide over those sweet lips. Kissing her, sliding her finger through her hair. _"Yes... that would be so nice." _Her arms could wrap around her, holding her so their breasts would press together. Would Ichigo say her name? Her voice might tremble as Juushiro's hands slide under her shirt to feel her warm silky skin.

"Juushiro?" Ichigo calls her name looking up at the blushing woman as she measure her inseam. "Juushiro? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm all finished."

"Juushiro we are ready for you." Nanao walks into the room eye blue eyes shifting from her models to the stranger.

"Thank you." Juushiro reluctantly moves toward Nanao stopping for a second to give Ichigo a warm smile. "I'll be back later, Ichigo."

"Don't worry about me. I have plenty to do." Ichigo replies watching the shiny white hair drift past her face as Juushiro leaves the room. Glancing around she finds a small sofa and sits down beginning to draw.

Four hours later Juushiro finally emerges from her photo shoot. The snug fitting dress floating around her knees has small blue bell flowers flitting as she walks up quietly behind Ichigo. Trying not to giggle she wraps her arms around Ichigo to hear her scream. "Ichi!"

"GAH!" Ichigo's vision suddenly goes dark. Then she hears Juushiro's laugh and can't help but squirm away. "No sneaking up on me! BAD Juushiro! Bad!"

"You are so cute!" she replies, lifting up her hands in defeat. "How can I bare not seeing that blush?"

"I-I'm not cute. I'm orange." Ichigo folds her arms in front of her chest turning away from the laughing supermodel.

"No, you are very, very cute." Clapping her hands together Juushiro plops down on the sofa watching her blush. "So what have-" her stomach suddenly grows loud and embarrassing.

"Hungry? Let's go eat." Ichigo grabs Juushiro by the wrist. "I'm starving and I know just the place."

Twenty minutes later the two women walk into the Kurosaki family kitchen.

"Just tell me what you want and I will cook it for you." Ichigo pulls out a brown frilly apron with brown polka dots wrapping it around her body. "Go on! Anything you want."

"Ohhh, just look at that apron." Juushiro admires the fabric running a hand over the cute white eyelet lace running along the neckline.

"This isn't going to feed you." Ichigo swats at Juushiro's hands. "Food. Order. Now."

"You are a strict chef."

"Fine, you default." Ichigo picks up a spatula and points it at a bar stool. "Sit."

"Oh alright." she moves over to the chair and sits down on the tall black cushioned stool. She can't remember smiling this much in a long, long time. "You make me smile." Juushiro says, leaning her elbow on her chin content to watch Ichigo cooking up a storm.

"It's called friendship." Ichigo gives Juushiro a grin only to see the woman wink at her. "Winking..." she whispers looking quickly away. Is she really flirting with her or is this normal for girls? Trying to block out the dark brown eyes following her movements Ichigo begins cooking up some dumplings and fried rice.

"You know your way around a kitchen. I'm useless."

"Ah, comes with the territory. When your mom dies and you are the oldest, you tend have a high learning curve for certain things. Feel like getting out the tableware?" Ichigo asks pointing a finger at the cupboard behind her.

"I'd love to." Rising from the stool she walks around the bar standing directly behind Ichigo. "It smells delicious." Grabbing a couple of plates she turns around and notices Ichigo stirring a sauce for the dumplings. "Oh! I love a nice dipping sauce. Can I taste it?"

"Of course." Ichigo tries to hand Juushiro a spoon but realizes her hands are full. "Here." Dunking the spoon in the sauce she blows on it lightly before putting it up to the taller woman's lips. "Think it needs more salt?" She watches her lips part and nervously slips the spoon inside Juushiro's mouth. _"I'm feeding her like we're on some date! Kyaa!" _

"It's perfect." she tells Ichigo soon as the spoon is pulled from her lips. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Look gorgeous just licking a spoon." Ichigo laughs filling up their plates so Juushiro can set them on the table. _"That sounded so wrong! Say something else! Something smart!" _Ichigo pours two glasses of tea trying not to look Juushiro in the face. It's one thing to tell a girl her outfit is nice. But to actually talk about her tongue? Not good. Not good. So Ichigo does the only thing she can think of and that's to talk about her ideas for the dress and colors that might be in style. She can do this, talk to a woman. Be friends with another woman. Not that she has any girl type friends... Ichigo mostly hangs out with Urahara-san and the guys from Karate class.

Nibbling absentmindedly at the food Juushiro listen's to Ichigo talk about her yearly camping trips with her family and getting her black belt in Karate. "I would have liked to learn a martial art." She says with a dreamy tone in her voice.

"It's never to late to start."

"My agent would disagree." Juushiro says with a slight pout. "I have a whole list of banned activities. He is terrified I might break a leg of cut my face."

"Ugh, that sucks. I would do it anyway and take pictures of you doing it just to prove it's fine." They both laugh finishing up the meal and clearing away the dishes. Ichigo pours some leftover in a small clear plastic container and sets it on the counter a serving spoon get knock into the sink splashing a few drops of sauce near her lips.

"Oh, you have a bit of sauce." she says handing Ichigo the two drinking glasses. _"She is so cute." _Without giving it another thought she tilts her head down lightly flicking her tongue over the corner of Ichigo's lips.

"_Wha-what is happening?" _Ichigo's mind seizes up, as the warm slightly course tongue licks incredibly close to her lips. Her eyes grow wide gazing at the white-haired woman's dark chocolate eyes.. Ok... it's just very friendly way to... The tongue slips up the corner of her mouth sending at shiver up her spine. _"Ohhh, that feels so nice." _Her thoughts betray her, and Ichigo quickly takes a step back turning blood red. "U-Um so... what would you like to do now?"

"I want to see your room." Juushiro whirls around heading for the small set of stairs she saw in the living room on her way in. This is so fun! Having friends is just like she saw on television. "Is it upstairs?"

"What? Um...Y-Yeah..." she replies trying to keep up with Juushiro. "B-But you don't really want to go in there right?" Ichigo scrambles up the step behind Juushiro dashing past her and plastering her body in front of her open door. "Nothing really interesting in here I swear."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Ducking under Ichigo's arm she smiles wide looking around the quaint room designed in hues of blue and white. "Wow... a real bedroom."

"It's kinda messy." Dashing around the room she grabs various outfits stuffing them into drawers and picking up shoes. "I didn't really think I would be showing my room to my new client."

"But..." Juushiro grows still with a frown. "You said downstairs we are friends."

"Oh.." Blinking she watches her eyes fill with tears. Oh shit... you can't make a model cry. There has to be rules about that kind of thing. "We are!" Ichigo waves her palms in the air nervously.

"You are sure?"

"Absolutely! So stop doing that sad thing there cuz it makes me want too..." Growing more frustrated she grabs a stuffed lion for her bed. "Just hug Kon. When I'm sad I hug Kon and he makes me feel better." Shoving the yellow animal in Juushiro's arms she tries her best to smile. "See? He likes you."

"Kon?" She stares for a moment at the overly simple creature, then smiles. "You are giving your Kon to me?"

"Yup."

"Thank you." Juushiro is overwhelmed at the gift and instantly wraps her arms around Ichigo. "I will take very good care of him, and you can visit him at the agency anytime you like."

"U-Um..." Caught off guard Ichigo lifts her hand up and lightly touches Juushiro's long white locks. She has never felt anything so soft before. Her hand slides easily through the shiny snowy hair. Fresh scents drift around her as she feels Juushiro's breasts brush up against hers. It's strange and a lot different than being around her rough guy friends. _"Juushiro is soft... so very soft and pretty." _But her hand continues stroking long silk as she senses a hand curling at her waist. The feeling of the woman next to her is so pleasing, so full of warmth she can't stop clinging to her.

Sliding her hands to Ichigo's chin she gently nudges her head up. "Thank you, Ichigo." The way the younger girl looks at her and blushes makes her skin heat up. She is so tempting to kiss. Her head leans down and lightly brushes over her sweet pink lips. The flipping of her stomach telling her what she already suspected. "Ohhh, you are so sweet," Juushiro whispers before leaning into the kiss and pressing harder. A strong attraction ripples through her, she reacts instantly by sucking slightly on Ichigo's lower lip. She likes this girl, so very much and can't stop herself from wanting to take just a little bit more.

Shocked and trembling Ichigo clutches at Juushiro's waist to keep from falling into her. The fragrance, the kiss, the incredible new sensations humming through her is terrifying but exciting. She can't believe another girls kiss is this good. The tenderness is such exquisite pleasure she lets Juushiro slip her tongue into her mouth. Her body turns to liquid, the light, gentle flick of a warm moist tongue gliding over her lips is scintillating.

Just for a split second Ichigo's tongue moves against hers igniting a flurry of lust inside her chest. Wanting... streaks through her body, a sultry need for the orange-haired woman manifests as her sex grows wet. However she senses Ichigo's body tighten up and suddenly pull away. _"Oh... it's too soon for this."_

Confused and almost ashamed Ichigo looks to the floor. Words of apology, of brushing off something so powerful burn at her lips, but they just won't come.

Sensing Ichigo's reluctance Juushiro takes a step toward the orange-haired girl only to see her flinch. "I have offended you... please forgive me. I should have asked."

"I-It's nothing."

"I should go." Juushiro slips out of the room and down the stairs fighting the tears in her eyes. The young woman obviously didn't want that kiss and Juushiro took advantage of her. _"I'm terrible! Terrible! I will lose my only friend." _Holding the bright yellow stuffed animal on her lap she rides in a company car back to the agency.

"_Just hug Kon. When I'm sad I hug Kon and he makes me feel better." _

But it only slightly eases her fears. The thing that really makes her feel better she left behind in pain.

~/~

Later that evening Ichigo is sitting on a chair in Urahara's s shop twirling her straw around in a tall glass of ice tea.

Kisuke walks by her three times listening to her sigh before finally sitting down next to her and giving her the infamous Urahara stare.

"What?" she asks in a rough tone. No way is Kisuke going to let her leave without her spilling her guts about this and Ichigo isn't sure she even wants to talk about it. Glancing at the soft expression in his eyes she curses under her breath. "My new client... is this totally beautiful and perfect model."

"..."

"She... kissed me." Rolling her eyes to the ceiling she waits for the ridicule.

"Girls kiss all the-"

"T-Tongues happened!" she drops her head to the table with a gasp. "It wasn't a friendly let's paint each others nails kinda thing!"

"Ho~?"

"Laugh at me and I'll kick your ass." she growls suddenly popping her head up and clutching his shirt. "A very, very, very beautiful and perfect woman moaned in my mouth!" Ichigo turns crimson releasing him. "It's weird right?"

"Kurosaki-san... did you like-"

"I don't know." Putting her hands over her face she starts to recall the knotting of her stomach, and her nipples going rock hard. "Oh... god I'm crazy right? I mean it's... just a one-time experience, right?"

"Well... Some people... like Bananas and others..." he pulls out a hand fan and flicks it in front of his face. "Like peaches. And then some like both. Did you like it?"

"I-I felt it in my thighs..."

"Oh... I'm going to walk over here for a minute and bash my face against the wall." Kisuke's voice trembles just thinking about Ichigo getting all hot and bothered. _"Girl on girl... is there anything better?"_

"Now I can't stop thinking about... her smell and her _stuff_." She grabs his shirt again. "Tell me how to make it stop!"

"Um... well seeing as how you are all flustered and your thighs are um..." He lifts his eyes to the ceiling trying to think of something to tell her. _"Girl on girl plus Kisuke-kun! That would be-"_

"Why do you look so-" Releasing his shirt she frowns. "Stop thinking about perverted things!"

"I can't help it! So who is she? What does she look like? Tell me everything!"

"Ugh... no way. You going to perv on it later."

"I have a very healthy fantasy life..." Grinning he leans toward her face. "The question is... do you?"

"You're a moron." Ichigo rises from her chair darting for the door."Why do I even talk to you?"

"You should have a fantasy with your new beauty, Then you will know~"

"K-Know what?" She stops with her hand on the door.

"Think about your beauty tonight and see..." Flicking his fan in front of his face, he peeks over the edge hiding his smile. "If your peach wants a peach of it's own."

"Stop calling that stuff fruit!"

~/~

But later that night Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about what Urahara said. Ugh! She feels so unsettled and paces in her bedroom. Nothing is helping get her mind off Juushiro. Cake didn't help, or the chocolate milk, or the shower, not even her favorite happy sushi jammies are taking her mind off of the hot image of Juushiro's body.

Flopping on her bed she fans her hand over her face fighting the deep blush on her cheeks. Why is tonight a hotter night than usual? Pulling off her pj bottoms she tosses them to the floor and rolls over on her stomach.

"_You should have a fantasy with your new beauty, Then you will know~"_

"No way..." Shutting her eyes she struggles to block Juushiro out of her mind.

"_Think about your beauty tonight and see..." _

But her body is already starting to feel anxious for some kind of release. She doesn't masturbate very often, but the urge is there. Like a tiny itch under her skin that needs a little scratch. Reaching over to her nightstand she opens her drawer and pulls out a small blue box. Tucking it under her covers she yanks off her thin top and sighs sliding between the cool sheets. Her skin sizzles for a moment before her tongue slips over her lips.

Fantasy's never come easy for Ichigo, but soon as she recalls Juushiro's tongue against hers the dew between her thighs begins to grow. Running her hands over her breasts she sighs brushing her thumbs against her nipples. Ohh Juushiro's breasts are slightly larger.. they would feel so warm and soft pressed to hers.

Gasping her hands travel over her breasts cupping them, her body growing warmer. Her finger tips pinch at both her nipples, they react quickly, tightening into hard nubs and sending streak of bliss between her legs. Ichigo can practically feel the silky strands of Juushiro's hair ticking her stomach, and lips trailing down past her bellybutton. "Ohhh." She moans relaxing into the daydream. Her right hand slinks down her waist pausing to slide over the her delicate mound. There... she could be ok with a light graze of pale fingers.

However her heart is beating faster in her ears, and her body is wanting more. A single finger slips between her outer folds. "Ahh." she sucks in a breath at the wetness waiting there. Stroking the pad of her finger up her slit she find her clit and begins to tease it in tiny, tiny circles.

Clamping her eyes shut she is soon lost to the pleasure building in her body. She shudders pressing her finger harder. Would Juushiro do this? Would she keep fondling her until she comes? Ichigo's lips pant, her left hand continues to squeeze and pinch her left breast. The throbbing grows, it could be Juushiro's lips pinching her nipple, it could be her finger drumming on Ichigo's swollen clit. "Oh!" Crying out she moves her hips, spreading her legs wider her thoughts becoming cloudy with the need to be touched. Faster, just a little more... _"If only it was her...sweet kiss on my- there!" _Her toes curl toward the bed as her body fall apart. Arching she suddenly pumps her finger in her pussy riding the orgasm higher and high until a larger climax bubbles up. "Juushiro!"

"Ichigo? You ok in there?" Comes her fathers voice at the door.

"F-Fine!" Ichigo falls off her bed blinking in a daze. "Go way! Come in here and I'll rip your face off!"

Yanking her cover from her bed she darts into her bathroom and locks the door. "I have a serious problem..."

* * *

Ok here is part one^^ I hope you enjoyed! See you for the next part soon. Fuzzi


	2. Song Of the Black Butler Yaoi SebBya

**WE DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Written together with Bleachfan78 =) all credit for the sexah lemon goes to her!**

_**Yaoi Pairing Crossover with Black Butler. Sebastain/Byakuya**_

_**Kuroshitsuji no Uta; Yaoi Edit**_

"I'm so hap~py!" Grell prances happily on top of the various buildings with a large black bag over his shoulder. "Seby-chan~! Is all mine now!" His long red hair lifts as his feet land on the on building he will chain him up in until Sebastian swears he loves him. Grell had managed to drug Seby-chan with something called GHB he got from a Russian chemist whom Grell found so hideous he decided not to reap until the turn of the century. "No one will ever find-"

"Grell-san!"

"W-What!" he whirls around only to be punched in the stomach making him drop his precious cargo to the building below. "My future baby's daddy!" Standing up he frowns mortified as William T. Spears pushes up his glasses in disdain. "Will, you-"

"We are not allowed in this dimension." William says snatching up Grell with his death scythe clippers. "You have an important meeting with the main branch."

"B-But!"

"This way at once!" William interrupts tossing Grell into the vortex not knowing Sebastian is crumpled in the rubble of the destroyed building he fell on.

Sebastian wakes a few hours later with a severe headache. His eyes lift open slowly to find himself laying in the center of a spacious room and a redhead with dark tattoo's snoring rather loudly in a chair on his right. That red hair and wide snoring mouth makes him want to gouge out his own eyes. It reminds him of something... annoying and loud.

Deciding it may be best to leave while the redhead is asleep; Sebastian quietly stands and takes a step towards the door. However his escape attempt is cut short when a man with long dark hair steps into the room. The man completely ignores him though and speaks to the redhead who it seems was awoken by the sound of the door.

"Abarai, I was informed you had apprehended an intruder. Had I not arrived in time this man; his eyes shifting quickly to Sebastian and back; "would have escaped. In the future you are to remain awake while guarding a prisoner." He may as well have been carved out of stone. There's no emotion in his face or voice, only a sliver of interest in his blue eyes.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry Taicho won't happen again." Renji says darting up from the chair adjusting his sword.

"I am Sixth Squad Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Who are you and what is your business here?"

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I am... I don't exactly remember." he says looking at Byakuya's smooth skin and neatly styled hair. "_He looks totally different than the other one. The head piece seems to mean something."_

"Do not feign ignorance, you are clearly from some other division. Who is your captain?" Byakuya's eyes darken slightly as he speaks. Taking in the pressed pants and long tailed jacket he can only assume the lost man was on his way to the Gotei's winter ball. Byakuya had managed to avoid it this year by stating his family required his presence at an urgent matter. He neglected to mention the urgent matter was choosing plum blossom or wisteria to plant in the new section of his personal gardens.

"In all honesty, I remember my name and that is all. I have no idea how I got here. " Sebastian slides a hand over hip lower lip then stares at the powdery substance on his glove. "I do believe I have been drugged by someone." He lifts his glove up to show the captain the smudge on his glove. "This is a chemical that causes memory loss and deep sleep. I should like to know who has done this to me..." He gives Renji a fierce expression. "and punish them."

Renji can't help but wince at the dark intent radiating for the stranger. What the hell? He didn't do it! Why is he looking at him like that?

Byakuya considers him for a moment, his gray eyes staring, as if to determine whether he's lying. His back is very straight, his hair parted perfectly. The only thing out of place is the seemingly suppressed power he is emitting in his crimson eyes. "Very well. If that is truly the case you will remain in my custody until your identity can be confirmed and the guilty party dealt with. Do you have any objections?"

"Not at all. Thank you, Kuchiki-sama." Sebastian smiles thinly with a formal bow as the man turns to speak with his subordinate. His eyes flick from the red head to the dark haired Kuchiki. "_The red head is clearly exactly what he seems, but this one is unusual..." _His eyes shimmer for just a moment gazing into the soul of Byakuya Kuchiki."_he suppresses his own impulses. I wonder..."_

~/~

Byakuya arranges for messages with a description of the stranger to be sent to every squad. He is certain the entire matter will be cleared up the next day. After all, Sebastian seems powerful, and seated officers do not just vanish into thin air. Someone will realize they were are man short. In the mean time, he would keep a close eye on him. Something about this man was off, though he can't quite place what it is.

However, there isn't very much he can do at the moment. It is getting late and most people have already left for the ball. For the first time in years, Byakuya was at a loss. The man would obviously have to spend the night somewhere and he hadn't thought to make the proper arrangements. He gazes over at his charge. Sebastian, just sitting there staring out the window, exactly as he had been for the past hour. Catching sight of the reflection of the two in the same pane of glass he wondered what had possessed him to volunteer himself for this.

Byakuya keeps his voice cool and distant as always. "_This is a bad idea, he should just sleep here." _As much as he would have preferred to listen to the voice of reason in his head; Byakuya's pride and upbringing speaks clearest of all. "Michaelis, we're leaving. You will accompany me to my home where you will stay for the remainder of the evening."

"Yes my lo- um... thank you." Sebastian is certain he was about to say something else. This memory loss is incredibly annoying, unspoken words caress the tip of his tongue. Something formal and filled with true devotion, wants to slip out from his lips but it surprises him. Why toward this captain? Does he have something he wants? Bowing politely, he follows after the Captain.

As they near the manor door Sebastian feet the strangest impulse to open the door _for_ Kuchiki. He immediately dismisses the thought as a side effect of his drugging. "_I'm a shinigami, but I act like a servant to this man?"_

But the strangeness continues during the meal as the they sit across from each other. He can't help but fight the urge to stand and watch the proper Kuchiki as he eats. Sebastian glances around the dinner table at the modest Japanese lifestyle. It suits him, unlike the over-lavishing lifestyle of the British. Always cluttering their homes with china and silver candlesticks, cold ugly things. This place is spacious and almost bare. Byakuya apparently leads a very calm, but lonely life. The servants didn't provide much of a distraction either; emerging only when necessary. "_They truly were very good at their jobs, unlike …" _His brow creases slightly, as a faint memory dimly glows in his mind. Something is there... something bold and confident. A small shape of a young man in finely dressed clothes and blue... something blue. Across his memory, so far away, someone commanded his presence and he answered. He can't make out the face though. It's frustrating to him.

"_Sebastian, this is an order..."_

After the very quiet dinner, Byakuya leads Sebastian to a smaller building. Pausing at the threshold he points a long finger to the entrance. "That room has been prepared for you. Inside you should find everything you require. In the unlikely event of an emergency I will be in the next room. If you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to."

"I'm sure there will be no reason for me to bother you. Thank you again for your hospitality, Kuchiki-sama."

Later that evening Byakuya has finally finished his family duties and decides to go for a stroll in his personal gardens. Reaching the Koi ponds he is surprised to find Sebastian gazing at the water with a lost look in his crimson eyes.

"Kuchiki-sama, are you restless this evening?"

"It would seem I am not the only one." Byakuya replies noting how tall and lean his profile is in the moonlight. Some people really do look best with the shadows. Sebastian is one of them.

"Strangely enough, I don't think I need to sleep very often."

"Sleep is never easy... for me since I lost my wife." Touching a hand to his face he ponders why he felt the need to share something personal with Sebastian. Suddenly uncomfortable he moves to leave when Sebastian touches his arm.

"Is there anything... I could do for you, Byakuya?"

The dark-haired noble skin suddenly sizzled hearing his name spoken from this clearly attractive man. "I don't think... well I'm not sure."

Believing actions would speak louder than words, Sebastian closed the last of the distance between them. His eyes never left Byakuya's as he wrapped a possessive arm around the slender waist. He pulled the unresisting body hard against him. He used his other hand to angle Byakuya's head and covered the lush lips with his own.

Sebastian kissed gently, running his tongue over the seam of Byakuya's lips until the younger man opened to him with a moan of pleasure. He slid his tongue into the warm, wet cavern and began to explore every nook and cranny, tasting toothpaste and Byakuya's own unique flavor. He growled in pleasure at the essential taste of his mate and the evidence of Byakuya's arousal pressing into his thigh. He broke the kiss and stood holding the lithe form as they both panted softly.

Sebastian reached out to touch the scar visible on Byakuya's shoulder. He trailed the hand up to Byakuya's face and smiled as the younger man leaned into the simple caress.

Sebastian's smile was feral as he took Byakuya's hand and led him to a shadowed part of the garden. Once there, Sebastian began to kiss Byakuya with growing ardor. His hands pulling open Byakuya's shirt as his lips roamed over the beautiful face. He pushed the shirt away and gazed prevocatively at the bared skin. Byakuya's skin was a pale alabaster tone and his nipples were peaked pink discs that begged silently to be kissed, nipped and suckled. He licked at one as he pushed the hakama from Byakuya's slim hips. Pushing Byakuya to lie flat, Sebastian turned his attention to the neglected nipple, gently pinching and tugging its already sensitized twin till both were achingly hard and Byakuya moaned and writhed beneath him.

Sebastian slid his hand down between Byakuya's legs, the hakama having slid to Byakuya's knees and presenting no barrier to Sebastian reaching his prize. Byakuya's shaft was slick with pre-come, smooth and slender and fitted perfectly into Sebastian's hand. Sebastian reveled in the sweet mewls of pleasure spilling from Byakuya's lips. He moved his oral assault from Byakuya's nipples, down the smooth chest and tight abdomen until his mouth hovered over Byakuya's hard hot flesh. With one swift move, Sebastian engulfed the straining flesh to the root, inhaling Byakuya's musk from the small nest of dark curls. He cupped the sac, heavy with unspent seed and gave it a gentle squeeze as he hummed and swallowed. As he predicted, the triple combination proved too much for Byakuya's already tenuous control. With a scream that Sebastian dimly recognized as his name, Byakuya erupted into Sebastian's mouth. The older man leans back a little as he greedily drank all his young lover could produce. He licked and suckled tenderly before allowing it to slip from his mouth.

"You are beautiful," he said softly taking possession of Byakuya's lush lips. The low moan of passion sent jolt after jolt to Sebastian's aching shaft. He wanted to be buried deep inside the younger man. Sitting up to a soft mewl of protest, Sebastian removed the hakama completely and gazed possessively at the naked, sated young man. He felt himself get impossibly harder at the erotic sight of the nubile young man unclothed below him as he stood, fully dressed looming over him.

"Do you ever intend to undress?" Byakuya's voice held a sated sound that changed its tone. Sebastian decided he liked it and intended to hear it as often as possible. Locking eyes with the younger man, Sebastian's reply was a smile as he slowly stripped. He stood naked allowing Byakuya's eyes to take their fill.

Byakuya whispered something unintelligible to himself.

Sebastian smiled. "Do you like what you see?" he asked in a very self satisfied tone.

"Let me show you," Byakuya purred reaching his arms open to his older mate. Sebastian lowered himself into the waiting embrace and both men gasped at their first skin to skin touch. Byakuya's hand traced through Sebastian's short dark hair and down to the smooth chest, trailing his fingers slowly.

Byakuya moaned as he kissed Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian smiled, then gazed down at his young lover and noticed a brief flicker of apprehension before Byakuya could hide it. "What is it?" he asked.

"I want this, Sebastian," Byakuya said earnestly. "I really do." He looked away, sighing. Sebastian put his finger under the smooth chin and turned the young noble's face toward him.

"Do you have any idea of the gift you're giving me?" Sebastian asked his voice hoarse. "I want to show you how much pleasure we can share. But I need to know you're sure about this. Once we take this step I won't ever let you go. You do understand that, don't you? Once you give yourself to me you'll be mine, exclusively, permanently." Sebastian's voice was dark, passionate, aggressive.

"Please, Sebastian," Byakuya's voice was soft, seductive, submissive.

"No one else, Byakuya. Ever." Sebastian emphasized.

"Yours, Sebastian. I was yours the moment we met."

The submissive words spoken so assuredly were all Sebastian needed to be certain this was Byakuya's choice. The beautiful boy wanted to be his; believed he was already his. His beautiful boy, his mate; the other half of his soul, of this Sebastian was that certain.

"Mine," Sebastian's voice was a low growl. "Only my touch, Byakuya. Only ever mine. No one else will know how you look, taste, sound or feel when you come. Only ever me. My privilege, my prerogative."

Byakuya shivered in arousal and anticipation. He had always thought of himself as independent, assertive and strong. While he didn't think that would change in the world outside of the bedroom, he suddenly realized he wanted Sebastian's sexual dominance. He wanted to submit to the older man and Sebastian showed every indication that he would give Byakuya exactly what the younger man needed.

"I trust you." Byakuya said softly.

Sebastian's mouth covered Byakuya's as Sebastian's heart sang. He could never have asked for more than Byakuya's affection and trust and he had been willingly offered both.

He kissed Byakuya till they were breathless and then worshiped the peaked nubs a second time, finding they were a source of arousal for the younger man. He rolled Byakuya onto his stomach and ran his hands possessively over the smooth skin, kissing softly. Reaching the twin globes, Sebastian ran his tongue over each in turn, and then nipped gently to leave his own marks. He spread Byakuya's legs wide and knelt between them. He crooned softly, feeling the trembling of the body beneath him.

In response, Byakuya moaned wantonly. No one had ever exposed him this way and he had felt open and vulnerable. The touch of Sebastian's tongue to his most private places had sent a flush of heat along Byakuya's synapses.

However, Sebastian didn't want Byakuya to come again until he was inside the younger man and so urged him onto his back. "Have you any idea how beautiful you are like this?" Sebastian asked. "Naked, open and willing. I've never seen anything so gorgeous." He licked a single finger. As he positioned his finger at the entrance, he suckled at Byakuya's nipples, nipping briefly as he slid the digit deep inside. The nip worked as a distraction to the welcome intruder in Byakuya's body. The licking and suckling drew Byakuya's attention from the stroking in and out to begin the process of lubrication and stretching. Sebastian nipped and sucked his way to Byakuya's groin as he inserted a second finger. He was aware of the small grunt of initial discomfort, but Byakuya was soon accepting the two fingers moving freely.

Sebastian moved to suck at Byakuya's resurgent erection as he pressed three fingers inside his mate. There was definite resistance this time and Sebastian immediately stilled his fingers, concentrating on pleasuring Byakuya with his mouth. Eventually, Sebastian had the three fingers moving and brushing gently against Byakuya's prostrate. The younger man writhed and moaned at the dual sensations, pushing down on the fingers impaling him and up into the warm wetness of Sebastian's mouth.

"Please, Sebastian," he begged. "Now."

The older man groaned at the plea and demand from his lover. He coated his own straining flesh liberally before removing his fingers.

Byakuya's channel was a hot velvet vice around Sebastian's flesh. Sebastian eased inside slowly, hesitating whenever a flicker of pain flitted across Byakuya's face. As he felt his sac press against Byakuya's body, he groaned with pleasure. He kissed Byakuya and then began to thrust slowly and shallowly, keeping Byakuya's legs spread wide and hooked over his elbows.

Byakuya had never felt anything like it in his life. The pressure was intense and he felt completely full. When the pain got too intense, Sebastian stopped moving until Byakuya had got used to the sensation before moving deeper again. At the feel of his mate fully buried within him, Byakuya moaned in pleasure. The sensation of Sebastian moving within him thrilled him and he responded eagerly to the kisses bestowed by the older man. He was unable to stop a primal scream as Sebastian's solid flesh began to rub against his sweet spot.

At Byakuya's scream, Sebastian increased the speed of his thrusts ensuring he hit the hidden jewel repeatedly. He reached between their bodies and growled his gratification at finding his mate's hard, needy flesh. He stroked the younger man as he nipped and sucked at Byakuya's throat. His growl deepened as Byakuya moved to offer better access to his throat and Sebastian captured a succulent prize of flesh and sucked hard wanting to mark his mate. It was too much for the younger man. The feel of Sebastian's teeth on his throat, Sebastian's hand on his flesh and the deep rhythmic thrusts all combined to overwhelm the younger man. He screamed Sebastian's name as his seed spilled over Sebastian's hand and their chests. As Sebastian felt the contractions around his shaft his control fractured. With three more erratic thrusts, his seed pulsed deep inside Byakuya's shaking body. As their mutual climaxes ended, Sebastian kissed Byakuya tenderly.

He whimpered softly as Sebastian carefully withdrew. He was dimly aware that Sebastian was rubbing a cloth over his boneless body before he was enfolded in strong arms. His head found a pillow in Sebastian's shoulder and Byakuya drifted to sleep, safe and satiated.

For a few moments, Sebastian gazed protectively and possessively at the naked young man in his arms. He kissed the top of the dark head and nuzzled affectionately at Byakuya's temple.

The older man knew they would have a lot to discuss and decide when they awoke. But for now, Sebastian's priority was resting so he could make love to his mate again in the near future. Smiling, the older man let the soft sound of his sleeping lover lull him into slumber.

* * *

Sorry it took me this long to get it posted ; ; forgive ok? HUGS YOU ALL! Fuzzi


	3. Picture Perfect P2 Yuri FemUkiFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**For Ramecup, you know why =)**

_**Picture Perfect; Yuri Edit**_

_**Part2; A surprise... or two.**_

When you are a model there are a few things you just learn to get used too. Undressing in front of large groups of people and being touched by a designer or apprentice. No, Juushiro will never get used to people touching her... which is why she only deals with Nanao. They are comfortable. It's a work relationship, but a respectful one. "She isn't answering the phone, and she only responds to direct questions through email." Juushiro exhales a sigh holding her phone in front of her face as Nanao tugs on the hem of her linen pant leg trying to see if they are even.

"Put your weight on your right foot." Nanao replies only to hear another sigh. "Juushiro-sama... you said yourself that Ichigo-chan seemed new to the concept of liking..." Nanao ponders the right word. "stilettos instead of boots. Is it possible she isn't interested in trading shoes?"

"Yes." Juushiro answers closing her eyes as the make-up girl pat her chin with fresh powder. "I... like Ichigo but if I had known I would lose her friendship I wouldn't have touched her."

"You wanted to though, so don't regret trying." Nanao replies rising from her crouched position and taking a step back to check the seam work. "It's always better to be honest with yourself... even if it means Ichigo-chan never feels that way about you, you will at least know you gave it a try."

"I did." she says opening her eyes and snapping her phone shut. "I'm... going to take the day off."

A sudden hush falls around the room.

"I'm not feeling well. Excuse me." With her head low she steps through the crowd of people and glides up the stairs to her the section of the building she stays in. Soon as the door shuts everyone begins to panic and looks at Nanao.

"What did you say to her? Juushiro-sama never takes a day off, and she _never_ frowns."

"I will fix this... as soon as possible." Nanao says pushing up her glasses. "You! Give me your phone!" This is just perfect, a lovesick model. She is totally gone over the that girl.

Juushiro changes into a comfortable sundress. The light blue color is soothing and she just can't bare to put on her happy face for the people downstairs. Flopping on her bed she pulls out the pins holding up her long white hair and lets them tumble from her hand to the ground. "Two days of polite emails and not one word of honesty." Grumbling into her pillow she looks up and sees the stuffed yellow lion sitting on her bed. "Kon... make Ichi-chan fall for me." she says grabbing the creature and holding it to her chest. "I'm lonely and only she makes me smile on the inside."

Another thing people don't get is, When you spend all day getting your picture taken and smiling you tend to just go on automatic pilot keeping that smile in place sun up to sundown. Ichigo made her smile, really smile from the inside out. That kind of thing doesn't just happen for Juushiro. "She is special to me."

~/~

"Get in there and talk to her!" Nanao points a finger at the frosted glass door. "Now!"

Ichigo is shoved through the doorway and finds herself in a simple square room with a kitchenette and a large sleigh bed in the center of the room. But her eyes soon focus on the white haired figure laying in the center of a soft green blanket. _"Juushiro..." _Taking a silent step towards the bed Ichigo sees Kon laying on the woman chest his large round face between two shapely breasts. _"If Kon could talk he would be the happiest stuffed lion in the world."_

Watching her sleep for a few minutes Ichigo pulls up a small blanket from the foot of the bed and covers her with it. Then she turns around and stares at the empty one room apartment. How could someone live here? It's just empty but for a shelf of books. Looking back at the woman she can't help but cover her mouth in shock. Juushiro has no belongings. The only thing personal in this entire room is Kon. Ichigo walks over to the side of the bed and sits on the floor with a sigh. "What should I do?" she whispers curling her arms around her legs and setting her chin to her knees. It's true she likes her and the past few days she has felt wretched for avoiding Juushiro.

However, Ichigo has nothing to compare the feelings in her heart to. No great romance to draw any kind of similarities with Juushiro. "I have a slight inclination towards you." she whispers again looking up at the sleeping woman's face. She is beautiful, no one could dare argue otherwise. Certainly attractive to Ichigo, but her eyes keep moving to her lips and thinking about touching her. _"Ok... I'm attracted to her, but that doesn't mean I want to..." _Her eyes grow wide as Juushiro rolls in her sleep, the dress shifts and exposes part of her breasts. "Ohhh, she is perfect." she gasps following the curve of her breasts down to where her nipple is just covered by the fabric. _"Maybe I could... sleep with Juushiro, but this doesn't make me gay! I'm interested in that one." _Ichigo promptly points a finger at Juushiro. _"Her only. That is the line I'm drawing for myself." _ Folding her arms over her chest she stands up and moves toward the back wall. Plopping down she watches her sleep before drifting off herself.

Juushiro's eyes flutter open her vision slowly coming to rest on the person with long orange hair sleeping on her floor. "She came." Juushiro smiles, her large brown eyes drifting over the form she has missed so much. "Ichigo." Unable to stop herself she rises from the bed grabbing her pillow and blanket. She wraps the blanket around Ichigo and gently places the pillow under her head. "Rest well, Ichigo."

"Mmm."

Tilting her head she sits near Ichigo close enough to touch but denying herself the right too. This is nice, even if she doesn't get to keep her this moment could help her survive the loneliness. _"I can be ok with it. Just as long as she is nearby... as long as she doesn't vanish."_

Sometime later Ichigo wakes finding a curtain of white nearby and a warm smile. "You are awake?"

"And so are you." Juushiro responds closing her book and setting aside. "Did you rest well?"

"Yeah... really good actually." Ichigo says leaning up and trying not to blush at the smile pointed at her. "I got here and you were sleeping so I waited. I thought we could talk."

"I'm so glad."

"Um... could I use your bathroom for a minute?"

"Yes." Juushiro points at the double doors on the north wall. Soon as Ichigo vanishes inside she goes into the small kitchenette area and makes some tea. "She wants to talk. Ohhh~." Her hands shakes as she grows nervous. If Ichigo gives her any kind of sign, just a small nod she will kiss her. "No!" she shakes her head, she must not do that! That would scare her right?

Setting out the cups she hears the bathroom open and takes a deep breath. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Ichigo sits down at the small breakfast table looking everywhere but at the long white hair lifting as Juushiro walks around the table to pour the tea. "Y-You are beautiful to me." she blurts out surprised at herself. "My ideal type of woman really, and I'm sorry I have been ignoring you the past few days."

Juushiro lifts an eyebrow at her confession. "I feel the same way about you."

"No... don't smile and just accept what I'm saying so easy." Ichigo stands up pushing back the chair with her legs. "I've never been in love. I have no way of even knowing that is how I feel about you." Grabbing Juushiro wrist she takes the tea kettle with her other hand. "All my life... I have thought about falling in love with a guy and making clothes for our three kids." Placing the kettle on the table Ichigo pulls Juushiro's hand toward her chest. "but I'm all screwed up now! I'm thinking about making clothes for you and maybe getting a freaking cat!"

"Ohh, and that is bad?" she blinks totally confused.

"Yes..." she answers shaking her head. "and no. Gah! This is difficult to explain."

"Whatever you decide I will respect it." Juushiro's fingers squeeze Ichigo's warm hand. "I just... I want you around. I need you around." she whispers, fighting the trembling of her voice. "I won't try to kiss you. Please just don't ignore me anymore. It's so painful to me."

"I'm so sorry." Ichigo wraps her arms around Juushiro and gently hugs her. "I've only thought about myself. I should have realized you would be lonely." What is she doing? She came here to end this, to make a clean break and say this isn't for her. But when Ichigo looks at Juushiro and talks to her, holds her... the words just don't come. "I... Juushiro... I..." The sweet smell of her perfume clouds around Ichigo. She starts to think about that kiss they shared and how nice it really was and it couldn't hurt to try again. "I think we should."

"Pardon?" she asks looking down at Ichigo's blushing face. Large amber eyes close and Ichigo leans against her once again. "Oh... oh!" Understanding the point Juushiro lightly presses her lips to the trembling young woman's.

This time Ichigo is more relaxed. This is her decision and the very soft lips moving over hers is so pleasant and enjoyable she actually kisses her back with eagerness. Her mouth moves on it's own on a path of desire to Juushiro's neck. More of that wonderful sweet scent envelops her, and the soft skin, oh and her hair tickles at Ichigo's cheeks. "Juushiro?" she mumbles between kisses.

"Yes?" Her eyes fly open full of worry.

"Can I touch your hair?"

"I would like that." She smiles closing her eyes and feeling gentle hands slide through her long locks. The sucking at her neck increases as Ichigo's fingers slide down her back then press her close. Her mouth opens in a quiet sigh, this embrace is so sweet filling Juushiro with a longing to touch the other woman next to her.

Still wrapped in Juushiro's flowery scent, Ichigo gazes at her discovering hidden desire in her warm brown eyes. "Juushiro... I want to try and be with you." With a dark blush on her cheeks she pulls Juushiro's hand up to her face. "If you want me that is."

"Oh! I would really like that Ichigo." Juushiro's hands cup Ichigo's face, her smile so wide as she lets her happiness show. "I will treat you very good. You will see." Overwhelmed with joy she kisses Ichigo this time allowing her hands to slide into her vibrant orange hair to touch.

"Alright, alright." she nervously blushes crimson. "Now I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course!"

"Go back to work before Nanao-san has a heart attack." Ichigo asks and instantly sees Juushiro's eye tilt to the ground. "I'll work here from now on!" she says trying to ease the pain-filled expression.

Juushiro tilts her head and smiles, "Thank you, Ichigo."


	4. Picture Perfect3 Yuri FemJuuFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Picture Perfect**

Hey all this is RamecupMiso writing this chapter for fuzzibunniez. So hurray for chapter exchange.

~/~

"There!" Ichigo says holding up the dress after finishing sewing on the final button. "It's nothing compared to the person who is going to wear it though." Carefully hanging the dress on a padded hanger she hooks it on the hanger of her closet door and smiles at the crimson lined split running from mid thigh to the hem. "I hope I didn't make that slit to high. But Juushiro is tall, so it should be ok."

Hearing a voice downstairs Ichigo quickly stashes the dress in her closet and dives on her bed just before the door to her bedroom creaks open. "Oh hey, Juushiro." she says cooly as the white-haired woman appears in the doorway. "Ready to go back to the studio?"

"I was hoping... we could stay together tonight?"

"You want to sleep over?" Ichigo rolls over on her back and tilts her head upside down to hang off the bed. She watches Juushiro pad toward her the lovely long white hair pulled up but for a single braid. They had come here for dinner and spent a few hours with her family. Ichigo was nervous at first how they might react at her bringing home a woman as a date but, thankfully they seemed oblivious that it was strange. "I don't mind."

"I was actually hoping you would stay with me." Juushiro sits on the edge of the bed and kisses Ichigo on the lips. She is tender and easy going with the affection between them for fear of scaring Ichigo with too much. However the past few days they have become more and more physical. Each time stopping when Ichigo becomes uncomfortable. "If you want to that is." she says breaking the kiss to sit up. It's not difficult to be patient, it's just... Juushiro hopes she isn't pushing her feelings on Ichigo.

"Oh..." Ichigo leans up on her palms understanding the meaning behind Juushiro's words. "I um..." she stutters for a moment and notices Juushiro's face looking sad just for a split second. "Juushiro, I'm..." Her hand reaches out and touches Juushiro's shoulder, the long silky strands grazing her hand sends a flurry to her stomach. Moving her hand over Juushiro's shoulder she tugs her closer, and kisses her passionately. The moment their mouths touch she feels so alive, like everything is going to be alright and kissing this person makes perfect sense. Her hands move down soft skin exploring her neck, enjoying the warmth. Suddenly Ichigo tugs Juushiro over her body. "Did... did you lock the door?"

"Yes." she whispers looking down at Ichigo's red face. "Of course I locked the door."

"Good." Ichigo arches her head up and kisses her again. Their mouths gently touching, opening to the other. Her skin grows hot, her body wanting more sweetness to taste. Sliding her lips down Ichigo's neck she finds the spot that makes her moan. And when Ichigo does she kisses that spot over and over, and over only stopping when she feels Ichigo's hands move up to her jacket and pull on it. Shedding the coat quickly her lips return to kissing Ichigo's neck, her tongue begins to flick over her tan skin.

Ichigo moves her hands up to Juushiro's breasts cupping the very bottom of them. Warm and heavy, larger than her own, she marvels at the pleasure it gives Juushiro when she squeezes them. Lifting her gaze up she moves her fingers over the white lace bra to caress the tops of pale flesh taking in the arching neck and soft moan with delight. "Feels good?"

"Yes." Juushiro replies, lightly rubbing her torso on Ichigo's. Ohhh it's better than good. Her mind is so far ahead of this and wants more. Lifting a hand up she discards her blouse and unsnaps her bra hungry for tan fingers on her skin. "Ohhhh, yes." she moans when fingertips glide over her breasts and lightly caresses her. Biting at her lower lip she moves her hips forward and feels so hot all over. "Will... you touch more today? Please, Ichigo?"

"Ok." she says slipping her fingers toward Juushiro's pale pink nipples. Ichigo hasn't touched them yet, she was too scared the last time, but... her amber eyes lift up to see the flushing face of this beautiful person enjoying her touch, and she can't say no. Not to her, not to Juushiro. Gliding her index fingers around her nipples, she gasps watching them perk and harden. Licking her lips, Ichigo nudges at them and her own body shudders with desire. It makes her wonder... "Touch me too."

Juushiro's eyes open and she watches Ichigo shedding her top. "Remember to say stop if you need to."

Nodding her head, she feels hands move up her stomach to her breasts. Closing her eyes she turns her head away and holds still as fingertips glide over her nipples. "Ohhhh." Ichigo gasps moving her own fingertip to squeeze Juushiro's nipples. Following the movements on her own breasts Ichigo continues to caress and enjoy being touched.

Within a few minutes Juushiro is panting and aching for release. "I-Ichigo, would you touch me here?" She moves her hand away from Ichigo's body and unzips her blue skirt. Discarding it on the bed behind her, she gestures to her lavender colored panties and is relieved when Ichigo's hand slowly moves up her leg to her thigh. "Please, Ichigo I'm throbbing."

Ichigo moved her fingers carefully over the lavender panties and Juushiro let out a small soundless gasp. Ichigo needed to hear Juushiro moan again and just ghosting over the panties wouldn't do it. Ichigo carefully slipped her finger underneath the panties and let her fingers move over the lips covering Juushiro's pussy playing with them and every so often giving a soft tug to the hair. Jusshiro let out a moan as Ichigo played with her, this felt so good to have Ichigo finally touch her. Ichigo pulled her fingers away from Juushiro's pussy.

"I-Ichigo." Juushiro moaned out, "Please touch me more." Ichigo carefully removed Juushiro's panties and revealed the white hair around Juushiro pussy. Ichigo moves her hand to cup Juushiro's pussy while her other hand went to play with Juushiro's breasts feeling them swell up with arousal flicking the nipple and feeling it harden and this cause Ichigo own breasts to experience the same pleasure.

"Juushiro." Ichigo moaned out in pleasure, so Ichigo took her hand that was playing with Juushiro nipple and moved it to her own. Juushiro ran her fingers through Ichigo bright orange hair and cupping Ichigo breasts as well. Both were so close and Juushiro couldn't be happier for the fact that Ichigo was so willing and moving at a faster pace than just kissing.

"Ichigo," Juushiro moaned out as Ichigo moved her fingers inside Juushiro pussy. "I-I lo-" Ring Ring, Juushiro looked up to her cell-phone that was still ringing and Ichigo had already moved off Juushiro and sat on the bed. Juushiro reached over and picked up her phone with an apologetic look to Ichigo.

"Hello Juushiro Ukitake speaking." Juushiro waited for the other person to reply. "Hello Nanao." Another pause "Let me check." Juushiro looked over at Ichigo. "Is the dress finished?"

"Yep, just put it on to make sure but otherwise its done." Ichigo told Juushiro. Juushiro smiled at Ichigo, before going back to the phone.

"Yes the dress is done." Juushiro nodded her head and mumbled yes a few times. "You want me down there by when? All right once were done here I'll be down." Juushiro closed the phone and for a moment a flash of disappointment made its way onto Ichigo face but it was quickly removed when Juushiro glanced over at Ichigo.

"Well lets make sure this dress is perfect." Ichigo said with a smile on her face. Ichigo helped Juushiro into the dress and it looked perfect on her. The slits showed off just the right amount of skin and it left Ichigo breathless.

"Well how do I look?" Juushiro asked.

"Amazingly perfect." Was all Ichigo could say while smoothing out a non-existent wrinkle. Juushiro carefully removed the dress and Ichigo put it back on the padded hanger and plastic covering. Ichigo walked with Juushiro downstairs still holding the dress in her hand. "Knock'em dead tonight Juushiro." Ichigo said with a bright smile. Ichigo waited till Juushiro entered the car sent by Nanao and then closed the door and slumping down burying her head into her knees. She was trying so hard not to cry at the thought of someone else being on a date with Juushiro even if it was for charity. 'I can't stay here and mope I need to do something or at least get away from here.' Ichigo thought. 'I'll head to work.' With that plan in mind Ichigo went off to work but not before giving her boss a call telling him she would be taking the late night shift tonight.

(time skip)

Ichigo was sitting at one of the tables in the small restaurant by herself the place was dead and Ichigo knew she was stalling to close up shop her mind was constantly turning to Juushiro.

"Are you still open." Great now Ichigo was hearing Juushrio voice.

"Yes we are." Ichigo stood up still not looking at the other person in the restaurant.

"Ichigo." A slim well manicured finger lifted Ichigo chin up to see dark brown eyes, soft snow white hair that was done up in a neat bun, and the dress Ichigo made for Juushiro.

"Juushiro but I thought that you were…." Ichigo couldn't finish her sentence because Juushiro had leaned into kiss Ichigo deeply.

"Your boss." Juushiro said after pulling away.

"Hu?"

"He bought me for you." Juushiro explained while Ichigo wonder about her boss and thought about a way to thank him for this. Tears began to fill Ichigo eyes she was so happy that Juushiro was here. "Ichigo are you all right your not saying anything. Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy, when you left to go on a date with someone other than me my heart was in so much pain, and now that you're here I can't tell you how happy I am." Ichigo jumped into Juushiro's arms to kiss her deeply, Juushiro pulled away with a smile on her face.

"So what would you like to do on our date?" Juushiro questioned still holding Ichigo close to her body.

"I want us to continue where we left off this afternoon." Ichigo said with a sly wink and took Juushiro's hand and led her into the storage room. Ichigo threw herself onto the sacks of flour that were surprising comfy. "Take me Juushiro." Ichigo said with a moan as she left her hand slip under her skirt. Juushiro couldn't refuse the offer and jumped onto Ichigo. The two kissed deeply fingers went running through hair. Juushiro moved her hand down to slip under Ichigo skirt moving her fingers under Ichigo's panties to play with her pussy. Ichigo turned her head to the side to let out a loud moan calling out Juushiro name. Ichigo felt herself getting wet as Juushiro played with her and Ichigo didn't want her to stop, but suddenly, Ichigo looked up to see Juushiro standing above her with a sly twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't want to ruin this pretty dress, would you help me take it off." Ichigo jumped up at the chance to undress Juushiro. Ichigo carefully removed the dress carefully letting the dress fall to the floor. Juushiro was now standing in the storage room in nothing but her blue lace bra and panties.

Ichigo was so busy studying Juushiro that she never noticed that Juushiro had walked over to her and began to unbutton her shirt. Not one to be outdone Ichigo unclasped Juushiro bra letting her breasts fall free. Ichigo's mouth watered at the site of Juushiro's nipples and want to suck on them as Juushiro continued to undress her and soon enough Ichigo felt Juushiro's hand over her body. Juushiro nudged Ichigo off her nipple and gentle pushed Ichigo back onto the sacs of flour. Juushiro climbed on top of Ichigo and kissed her deeply. Ichigo ran her fingers through the pure white hair of her lover loving how soft it was. Ichigo pulled away from Juushiro with a hearty moan.

"P-p-please Juushiro I need to feel you." Ichigo spread her legs open inviting Juushiro to do as she wanted. Juushiro smiled warmly at Ichigo laying there on sacs of flour waiting to be taken. Juushiro slid down Ichigo body leaving kisses everywhere from her lips to her chin then going down to kiss the area meant for cleavage then to her belly button which got Ichigo to giggle and finally to Ichigo's pussy. Juushiro let her tongue lap at the soft lips at the entrance and finally letting her tongue delve into those sweet folds. Ichigo cried out and arched her back thrusting her pussy into Juushiro faces. Juushiro ran her hands along Ichigo's body reaching up to cup and play with Ichigo's breasts. Juushiro took a moment to look up at Ichigo and called out for the younger girl.

"I want you to watch me and what I'm going to do." Juushiro moved her well manicured fingers into her mouth and began to suck on them making sure Ichigo was watching. Once Juushiro found them to be wet enough she carefully inserted her fingers into Ichigo's pussy.

"Ju-Juushiro." Ichigo moaned out wantonly closing her eyes for a moment but were soon opened as she felt Juushiro suck on her nipple and Ichigo ran her fingers down Juushiro's back and tugging on the soft white hair to pull Juushiro up into a kiss. Ichigo felt herself getting wetter as Juushiro fingers moved inside of her.

"Ju-Ju-Juushiro." Ichigo moaned out feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Ichigo I love you."

(Time skip)

It had been two weeks since the two had fallen asleep on the bags of flour they had made love on. Right now Ichigo was sitting at her desk drawing up some new designs for Juushiro to wear with a smile. Ichigo let out a squeak as two slim arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was placed on her cheek. Ichigo turned around to fully kiss her lover.

"How was the shoot Juushiro." Juushrio's arms were still around Ichigo's waist.

"It was good but this is much better." Juushiro placed a kiss into Ichigo's hair inhaling the scent of her lover. Ichigo let a smile cover her face but it was soon turned into a slight frown.

"Kisuke still won't give me the tape from that night."

"Well it is because of him we had that magical night."


	5. Sword Dancer HugueFemBya

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**So I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but I have a serious Flu. And I'm finally able to finish up a few things I put off. I know this isn't the Shun/FemIchi I promised but I working on it I swear~! It's just this was almost finished for like six months and I hate that... Please be patient with me while I recover. I want to thank Ilovekuramatoomuch for her amazing work on the lemon. Thank you so much. **

**My health has been poor for awhile and now It looks like I am going to slow down some. I will of course keep writing^^ So please keep reading and reviewing. All my love, Fuzzi**

_**This is a special request... AU Hugue/FemBya**_

_**Sword dancer from Trinity Blood/FemBya. You will not need to have knowledge of Trinity Blood to enjoy it.**_

_**Sword Dancer**_

"Hugue, help us out for a few weeks. Just until the replacements arrive."

"That part of my life is over." Hugue shakes his head at his brother listening to the clicking of the ice in his glass. "I'm not in the security business anymore. I run a local clinic now."

"Well, if you change your mind. The man I'm working for would treat you good." Giving his brother a smile he rises from his seat. "You would like him." He has that sickening quality you have." he tells him with a smirk. "Principle."

"Is that why he needs a protection detail?"

"No... well not completely. He has something worth protecting."

"Most wealthy men do." Hugue replies watching his brother wave and walk out of the bar leading to the dimly lit city street. "_I'm sorry brother, but Sword Dancer is dead."_

A few hours later his phone sits on his desk ringing. Slipping off his thin gold wire glasses he flips open the small device surprised at the name flashing. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Hugue..."

"What has happened?" His bright green eyes widen as the sounds of gunfire can be heard in the background. "Where are you?"

"They attacked... they are trying to find it." his voice gurgles through the reciever. "Hid it. Where we used to play... you know the place?"

"Yes. Tell me where you are!" He runs to get his jacket then freezes as a blood cold voice is heard over the phone.

"Where is it?"

"I destroyed it to protect-"

"Then you are meaningless."

A single pop makes his phone cut out for a moment. "Brother! Brother!" Hugue yells into the phone the door to the clinic wide open, his long gray coat hanging off one side of his shoulders.

"Come and find me if you need vengeance for your little brother. I'm always looking for a challenge... Sword Dancer."

His lips curl in anger when the line goes dead. Hugue runs out the door into the pouring rain heading for the place tucked in his memories. He never thought he would run back there again. Perhaps Father Antony is right...

~/~

An hour later he arrives at the crumbling hospital he and his brother used to play as kids. Voices and promises echo in the broken-dust covered hallways. Promises are fragile living things, once broken the damage is never healed. Before he left his old life he made sure no one was left that had a grudge or even knew his face. How did this happen? Only one person remained... or so he thought. Who was the man on the phone?

"_You brother..."_

"_I'm not killing my own flesh and blood."_

"_He knows of you and your past. There will be a time when the mistake of letting him live will pull you back into this world. I told you Sword Dancer... The only way to escape is to kill everyone who knows your face. Including me."_

"_Father... I can not-"_

"_Send me ahead and I will pray to God in your place so that when you appear before Him. He will forgive your sins."_

His mistake... feels like an age ago. However, this place holds more than just memories. Dashing up a flight of stairs he turns toward the large double doors with stained glass windows. Opening the door he looks around at the strange sight. Everything is as it was before... he left. It's just covered with years of dust. His steps fall silent as he moves forward, his eyes fixed on the large cross eclipsing the entire wall of the church. Even the large crystal chandelier still hangs from the ceiling. Nearing the pulpit he drops to his knees and lifts his hand to make the sign of the cross when his eyes tilt instantly noticing a large black cloak move and a woman's slender pale face appears. He is about to speak when a small gun glints from under the black material.

"Don't come any closer." she warns clutching the gun, her eyes straining from fatigue. Blinking she makes out the slender shape of a man with long wavy blonde hair in a doctor's lab coat. "H-Henry?"

"I am Hugue, my lady. Henry's twin brother." he tells the raven-haired woman, taking a step toward her. "He sent me to help you."

"Oh... You are the doctor." Lowering her eyes she moves the rest of the large robe away revealing a man laying in her lap. Blood is all over her pale blue dress and pooling under the man she has cradled in one arm.

"Are you hurt?" Hugue walks over to the pale young woman taking off his lab coat.

"Not me..." she whispers, looking at the man in her lap. Releasing him his body slumps to floor, her hands feeling cold and empty. "But, I'm afraid it's too late for my father."

"I see." Checking the dark haired man for a pulse, his eyes flick up to look at her closely. A lovely woman, with dark hair and clear perfect skin. She is beautiful, and the distraught expression on her face makes him feel nothing but responsibility for the pain she is suffering. "I will protect you in my brother's place." Hugue says bowing down on one knee in front of her. He isn't naive enough to think this one life could make up for the countless he has taken, but maybe he can live with himself if he saves this woman.

"Do you believe in God, Mr. Watteau?" she asks lifting a bloody hand to touch the gold crucifix hanging from a thin black string around his neck.

"Hugue." he replies calmly, inching his face closer to hers so she can look at the simple flat cross. "And, yes I do believe in God. Do you accept my offer?"

"I do."

"Very well." Rising quickly he steps past the podium to the large wooden cross hanging on the back wall. Pulling the gold crucifix from his neck he inserts the it into the thin locking mechanism on the side. A compartment sides open in the front revealing a long slender staff. Slipping it out off it's holding place he lifts the long slate colored staff in the air.

"The Sword Dancer..." she whispers watching his long wavy blonde hair lift as he turns to look at her. "Henry spoke of you often."

"We should go." His pale green eyes watch her for a moment as she collects herself enough to stand. "Let's get you to a safe place." Holding out his hand to her, her eyes flicker in surprise. "Come." he gestures again for her to take his hand.

"Byakuya... is my name." she says slipping her fingers inside his warm palm.

"Byakuya, we will send someone to collect your father. Understand the need for this?"

"Yes." Byakuya replies calmly, her hand feeling his tighten around hers. "We must return to the safety of the mansion quickly."

~/~

Over the next few weeks Hugue watches over her. Clothed now in a black suit he shadows Byakuya throughout her daily duties painfully aware she is targeted by a group. Unable to find out much about the attackers who killed her father and his brother, Hugue has little options other than to wait until they try to come for her again to learn more. Even during the funerals for her father and the men who died protecting whatever secret she held, Byakuya's face betrayed little of her own feelings. He has seen even the strongest women weakened by a death but not her. She seems to thrive on will alone. That is enough to keep him next to her and the promise he made to himself to honor brother's wish to keep her safe.

Walking downstairs and into the main dinning room he glances around to see her missing from her usual seat. With a hint of surprise at her absence he politely refuses to eat and travels up stairs into her private wing of the large mansion. The soft sounds of music draw him. Slipping inside a cracked door he stands near the back of a dimly lit room to watch her play the grand piano in the center of the room.

Only a few bars into Moonlight Sonata she slips her fingers over the keys fully aware Hugue is in the room with her. He is a curious quiet man. He never complains except when her security isn't performed to his expectations, and you barely know he is there. Lately... just over the past day or so Byakuya finds herself checking to see if he is nearby. And when it's his time away, she is restless until the man's wavy blonde hair passes in her field of vision.

Never one to trifle over her feelings, she dismisses her growing curiosity as gratitude for his protection. After all, he is only here until he satisfies his brothers debt. He is a man running from his past. Who knows when he might leave? Starting something between them would be pointless.

Slipping her fingers from the keys she closes her eyes briefly in contemplation. It's so unsettling to her. Normally men are drawn to _her. _Byakuya's beauty and money. She has never felt the pull toward a man, but the lean blonde with the deep voice is slowly captivating her.

"You play beautifully." He confesses setting his staff near the doorway.

Turning away from the keyboard her eyes slowly lift to meet his. "_Frustrating man. He speaks so little... his eyes always watching me." _With a slight bow she starts to rise when she sees him move closer. "Do you have a favorite piece you would like me to play?"

"Moonlight Sonata." he replies stepping behind her letting his eyes lower her tightly up-swept hair.

Nodding she begins to play the song again. The sound echoes in the large open room. She has always loved the somber tone, believing firmly that the song's purpose is to grieve for people who can't reveal their pain.

Listening to her rendition he slowly finds himself on the other side of the piano staring at her. "_A woman made of fine porcelain with ashen blue eyes. Even if God himself grew jealous and demanded her company. I would protect her."_

Byakuya ends the song lifting her gaze to see with at her. "_Henry never told me how captivating his brother is." _She rises pivoting on her foot toward the adjacent room and opens the door wide. The unspoken signal that he can enter her bedroom. Lifting a hand to her head she pulls the pin from her hair allowing her long raven hair to curtain over her back and shoulders. "_Always watching me Hugue?" _Sliding the blue linen jacket from her shoulders she walks into her closet leaving the door ajar just enough for him to glimpse her changing. "_With those light green eyes?" _She doesn't know what she is doing. She hasn't had to seduce a man before, they normally confess out of the blue and take her by surprise. "_Just a small test... to see if he is interested. That is all I'm doing." _With her mind made up she begins to unbutton her blouse. "_What does he see?"_

Hugue lingers near her bedroom door. Soon as her blouse silently floated to the pale pink carpet his eyes were unable to move away from her. Her actions are clear to him. "_She knows I can see." _Swallowing a knot in his throat he knows he should look away, to step out of the room and walk back downstairs. The zipper on her skirt is pulled down, the garment dropping to the floor next to her blouse. His feet refuse to move, his gaze so intense on her silky alabaster skin he can't even blink. Just for a moment the image of his fingers sliding away the thin black straps of her bra flashes in his mind. His lips lowering to kiss a path from her shoulders to her neck. How would her sweet voice sound lustfully whispering his name? "_Hugue?"_

"Hugue?"

"Yes, my lady?" He is quickly thrust from his fantasy by her voice.

"Would you bring me the brush on my nightstand?"

"Of course." he replies, moving to retrieve the slender silver brush, hoping he doesn't sound out of breath. He steps next to her closet and holds out the brush for her to take. "_Don't look at her. Don't look." _Slanting his vision, his eyes focus on the silky blouse crumpled against the flesh colored carpet. He could look up and see her, but should he? Is that what she wants? Unsure of her motives he continues to stare at the discarded shirt. This is the thing about women that is dangerous. When they know they are beautiful, and they aren't afraid to push a man's buttons. It becomes a dangerous game. "_Byakuya doesn't play games. She is clear about everything she does." _Hugue bites at his lower lip as he feels her taking the brush from his hand. The closet doorway suddenly seems so constricted. Her body is next to his, and he could step inside and shut the door. He could take her, make love to Byakuya without an ounce of regret. "_Is that what she wants?" _Flicking his eyes up to meet hers, he can see the intense expression on her flushing cheeks.

Finally his eyes connect to hers. Byakuya's lower lip shakes for a moment. She started this. She did. Now what should she do? Feeling her pulse pounding in her ears, she takes in his pale green eyes looking for interest. "_I have to know."_ They move down her body and back up to her face. Just from the one glance her stomach warms, her lungs gulp for air. "_Am I the only one who feels this way?"_

The man can tell what is coming and despite his best efforts to remain aloof and disconnected he wants it to happen. Her hand reaches out toward him, the delicate fingertips that played a haunting melody just moments earlier want to touch him. Hugue takes a small step toward her, a tiny chance at finding out what she needs that he might have.

Byakuya leans on her tiptoes and presses a small kiss to his chin. The contact is brief and warm against her lips. He isn't the kind of man you push into anything. If he wants her, Byakuya knows he will do something about it. So instead of brushing her body to his like most women would do, she chooses to wait and see his reaction.

He leans over her, his hand reaching down to slide in her shiny dark hair. Hugue can see the offer dangled before him, he isn't sure why Byakuya has chosen him to do this with. But he is too wrapped up in the delicate fragrance of clementine and pear coming from her bare skin to stop himself. His lips slide over hers light and soft, the groan from his own throat urging him forward. Sounds of her Sonata entice his memory. Delicate and flowing notes trickling through his ears forcing him to fall further under her silent spell. Sliding his hands around her waist he steps further into the closet, her flesh so cool to the touch it makes him shiver. His mouth opens, intensifying the kiss, pressing the wet heat of her lips harder to his. It's clear this is what she needs. Byakuya wants him to lead the kiss, to actually hide in this closet away from everyone and touch her.

His kiss is forceful, deep and so incredible to Byakuya. The sounds of gunfire suddenly erupt from downstairs, Hugue breaks the kiss grabbing a robe from the closet for her to wear. "Please put this on, and find shoes quickly."

Soon as her feet slip inside the pale colored heels he pulls her behind him and looks out the doorway. With no one in sight he dashes across the bedroom into the piano parlor to find his staff resting on the wall near the exit. The sounds of her heels click against the floor as the dash toward the weapon. It was a mistake... he should not have allowed himself to be so careless.

Once near the door he peeks through a crack in the door hearing the popping sounds of gunfire drawing closer. "Your shoes, please my lady." he asks her without taking his eyes off of the end of the hallway and the stairs. Feeling the shoes put in his hand he quickly snaps off the heel of each pump and hands them back to her. "Prepare to move fast." He whispers to her then opens the door with his staff in his hand.

Byakuya is right behind him her feet moving quickly as they run toward the staircase, but suddenly he stops and he grabs her hand jerking her in the opposite direction. Passing the door to the piano room and down to the other end of the hallway they come to a large door leading to a veranda. Her white robe swishes around her legs as the gust of wind blows it back when he opens the door.

"Let's go before they see us."

"You never could hear me coming Hugue." A tall figure steps out of the shadows without waiting he grabs Byakuya and pushes the barrel of his gun to her temple.

"It can't be..." Hugue's eyes grow round in shock as Byakuya looks at him. "Father Antony? Why do you do this?"

"I told you..." The man says lowering the hood of his robe to reveal his face. "You will never be free as long as someone knows your face." Cocking his gun he presses it hard against her head. "Give it to me or she will die. Give me the spear!" Antony repeats angrily.

"This was never about her... it was for my weapon?"

"It's blessed by God! The person who has it is IMMORTAL!" Antony points his gun at Hugue. "Watch... you we see when I pull the trigger."

"No!" Byakuya elbows the man hard, her hands fighting for the pistol. But it's too late he fires and she drops to the carpet.

Hugue's face contorts into a deep anger, his green eyes narrowing. Byakuya was hurt because of him. She had nothing to do with this. Looking down at her pale face, her eyes shut.

"Now you have nothing left that remembers you even existed. But for me."

Hugue's hand tightens around the staff, his eyes staring at the blood tainting the white material of Byakuya's clothes. "Die." he whispers, and the glint of metal flashes as the staff pulls apart revealing a long silver sword.

~/~

_**Three weeks later;**_

Byakuya's steps click against the worn tile as she approaches the chapel of the old abandoned hospital. Finding the door open, she steps inside finding Hugue near the alter standing on one hand with his free arm outstretched holding the staff he cherishes. Her eyes stare at the many scares covering his bare back. She understands now why they are there and the life he lived to have so many marks.

Sensing her there he lithely lowers his legs to stand on his feet. His eyes moving over the modest black dress and the large bouquet of red tulips in her arms.

"The door was open. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Hugue replies, gazing at her long raven hair hugging alabaster skin as it lifts with her steps. She looks good, beautiful, but she has always looked beautiful to him.

"I was on my way to the cemetery and I thought I could lay some flowers here for my father."

"Of course." Stepping to the side he follows her movements simply content to take in her presence after the long weeks of her recovery.

"I take it, you are also fond of tulips, Hugue-san?" she asks setting the flowers down on the place where her father died before making the sign of the cross.

"I am. And something else..." he confesses watching her turn to look at him, the small smile on her face. When this woman is happy it shows everywhere, even her eyes brighten. "My lady."

"I have missed you." Byakuya reaches a hand towards him only to be met by his halfway. "So much."

"Byakuya..." Hugue whispers bringing her hand to his cheek. "Your injury?"

"Only a small scar. Nothing to worr-" Her voice stops from his hands suddenly taking the flowers from her arms. "Hugue.. I'm fine." she tries to tell him only to feel his long fingers sliding the thin black straps from her shoulders.

"I must see for myself." he whispers pressing a kiss to her now bare shoulder blade. Hugue bends on his knees his light green eyes sliding over her body. "Terrible. Wounding something so perfect." he grumbles finding the two inch scar on her stomach. "I should have stopped him quicker."

"It's noth-" Her body flushes hot as his lips slide over the thin scar tissue on her belly. "Ahhh." she moans as his tongue flicks over the tiny wound. Tilting her head she watches fascinated his golden hair dip lower, unable to stop the shivering that suddenly takes over her entire body and grows with each hot, wet caress of his tongue upon her skin. A quiet moan escapes her throat, barely audible in the silence of cold, thick stony walls, Hugue's kisses along the hem of tiny piece of purple-red silk covering her bottom, before tugging at it with his teeth burn a steady path of heat. They softly scrape against Byakuya's lower belly and that's all it takes for her knees to buckle. But those long, strong arms are safely there, ready to catch her before she crumples onto the hard floor, overcome with desire.

Hugue pulls the tiny woman to straddle his lap facing him, feeling the mad pulse of her heartbeat under his finger tips caressing her pale throat. One arm wound around Byakuya's small waist he stands, smiling against her lips when her perfectly smooth legs wrap around his hips and she presses tightly against his warm body. In a few strides he reaches one of the pews, kneeling beside it and laying the tiny woman down. Soft black locks spill over the dark polished wood and across the milky white skin of her fragile shoulders, towards the harden flushed nipples. "You are stunning." he whispers, delighting in the strong contrast of her hair against her flesh. Byakuya's skin softly glows in the light coming in through the tall narrow window and he follows its illuminating path, softly guiding his fingers around her womanly curves and pausing above her fragile collarbone.

"Am I dreaming?" is his first thought, when Byakuya's impatient moves let the smooth white skin glide under his touch. His lips trail from the corner of parted pink lips down her graceful throat, flicking the wet tip lower and towards Byakuya's round breasts.

"Yes." Byakuya's back arches from the hard surface. His thin hot lips close over her hardened nipple, firmly trapping the tiny sensitive flesh in a wet, heated caress. Her fingers twitch with need to touch Hugue in a similar way, but all she can do at the moment is turn her head to the side and press small kisses against the inside of his wrist, while his hand rests on her shoulder. Hearing a sharp intake of breath she smiles knowingly, decided to explore this new sensitive spot a bit more. Licking her lips, she slides them over the soft patch of skin, touching the tip of her tongue to the slightly salty surface, feeling Hugue's fingers tighten and bury into her back as the sensation takes effect. Her whole body hums when his hands start to move again, one closing above her other breast, one splaying on the flat plane of her stomach, causing her anxiousness to rise in expectation of more.

Feeling warm finger tips slide under her panties, she writhes impatiently, trying to help Hugue as he pushes the rest of her clothing down her legs. Her whole body is on fire, when the long, strong fingers travel up her leg and stroke the inside of one perfectly shaped white thigh. All the longing for this man, gathered during her recovery, is now pushing to the surface of her mind. "I missed you so much, Hugue." she sighs deeply, enjoying the warmth spreading through her along with pleasure from his touch. Her legs part for him when his body comes closer, his mouth switches attention toward her other heaving breast. His feathery-light fingers so tenderly explore the velvet between her thighs. The warm steam coming from her parted lips guide him to glide his fingertips over her open pussy lips repeatedly until she grows impatient, pushing her hips against his palm.

Hugue's head lifts at her move, his eyes taking in Byakuya's beautiful flushed face, her eyes darkening with desire, the sound of her quickened breathing. _"I love her" _he admits, allowing his lips to follow the feminine curve of a pale hip. Wanting to give her more wonderful sensations, he gently tugs her hips to the edge of the long wooden bench, her legs coming spread wide before him. He leans up to claim Byakuya's swollen lips in a deep kiss, her body falling backwards, supported by his hands around her back and bare hips. Their mouths seal together for long unhurried moments, until Hugue's breath becomes short. Lingering to suck at her bottom lip, caressing the tender flesh with his teeth he breathes in a taut breath through his teeth.

Feeling her tiny body arch wordlessly against him, he carefully works two fingers inside her pussy, his eyes growing wide at finding her dripping wet. Licking his lips he kisses a moist path down the white silk of Byakuya's skin, aware that the woman stopped breathing altogether. Pulling the white folds open, he looks amazed on her delicately pink womanhood, her clit glistening with juices, her entrance small and tempting, currently circled by his finger. His tongue flicks across the tiny clit, then licks lower towards the teasing digit, his ears relishing in the sound of Byakuya's ragged panting.

"Hugue!" Her voice is coarse and strained, tinged with pleasure as she arches against his mouth, her one arm braced into the hard seat, the other helplessly buried in Hugue's long hair falling all over her wide spread thighs. His tongue feels hot and wet, stroking her into a high bliss, his breath fanning over her juice-slicked core and she moans loudly when he eases one long finger past her entrance. Her grip in the thick gold locks tightens, causing Hugue to look questioningly up but he doesn't stop the movement inside her.

Higher and higher she easily peaks for him, her body shuttering in a sweet climax.

Blazing into a fiery passion she nudges him to stand, taking a second to swallow on her dry throat at the sight of his half naked figure clad only in soft black leather, of muscles rippling under Hugue's slightly sweaty skin. Her hands do not shake, when she reaches for the belt on his pants, making quick work of freeing his long warm erection and feeling his body freeze under her first curious touch. Ghosting a soft caress up the velvety hardness, she is so caught in learning its shape inch by tortuous inch, fascinated by the glistening drop pooling on its dark red tip that Byakuya doesn't hear the groan escaping his pursed lips. Her small, cold finger tip sweeps the liquid away and into her mouth...

Hugue reacts by clenching his jaw tight. Byakuya's short exploration left him breathless and burning, his cock throbbing and ready, his patience wearing thin... In a flash, their positions are reversed, the echo of Byakuya's surprised yelp still vibrating off the tall walls. His leather outfit now pooling around his ankles, he smiles at Byakuya's expression, while his firm hands on her hips urge her closer, bringing their naked bodies flush together. Her gasp at the unrestrained contact is muffled by his mouth covering her lips with a desperate urge to take the sounds from inside her and into him. He supports her head, holding her in the kiss, while allowing his hard cock to press between her slim thighs and rub against the moist heat of her pussy lips. Soon she becomes unable to control her body anymore, thrusting against him, her tiny cries swallowed with Hugue's kiss.

Barely able to focus because of Byakuya's wetness drenching his length in juice their bodies rub temptingly against each other enjoying that moment before they connect. Byakuya's thin legs come to rest on each side of his hips, he waits to let her center herself with his hands wrapping around her narrow waist.

With her gaze focused on the stunning green of his eyes, her body lowers slowly down and encasing Hugue's cock with her tight wet heat. The green of those eyes... so much like an unending spring, brighten with passion, his expression slightly strained, the hands on her hips steadying her unwaveringly in her descent hold tighter yet.

Byakuya sighs softly, feeling Hugue's girth stretching her inside and enjoying the friction against her inner walls. Bracing on her knees she lifts her body experimentally and lets herself fall back down, gasping again feeling him reach deeper than before. A smile appears on her face, directed at the man, who seems so unwilling to let her go.

As she continues to move on him, the corners of Hugue's lips twist upwards barely enough for anyone to see. Oh yes, he appreciates the sight of Byakuya taking pleasure from him immensely, of her firm round breasts bouncing with each of his thrusts against her moves. Leaving the control to her, he is aching to touch more of the woman's beauty. His hands come to rest on her breasts and stroke the soft flesh lightly, molding their rounded shapes with admiring fingers, tugging on her nipples in synch with Byakuya's movements.

"Oh yesss" she throws her head backwards, overwhelmed by Hugue's sensual encouragement. Her hands wrap around his shoulders, the pace of her movements quickening, her breaths coming short.

"Byakuya!" The man's voice is but a hoarse plea as her sheath fits snugly around his thrusting cock and he can sense she is close. Their bodies move as one, pushing and thrusting and clenching and Byakuya's glowing face looks so amazing to him. Overcome with all the emotions he carries for this woman, he buries his face into the valley between her breasts panting harshly against her sweat covered skin, the control quickly slipping away between his fingers. He is unable to stop and doesn't want to either. With powerful, deep strokes he enjoys the moment when Byakuya's lips part with his name, her voice lilting high as orgasm washes over her and her body tightens around him so much that it almost hurts, bringing him to his own climax. His mouth opens and he whispers Byakuya's name soundlessly, spilling inside her lovely body.

Sensing Byakuya's body go almost limp in his arms, he leans back, pulling the tiny woman with him, leading her head to rest on his shoulder, then pushing her black damp locks from her forehead, kisses her cheeks, brows, closed eye lids and finally those swollen, so very sweet lips. Their hearts beat against each other in mad pace, yet Hugue feels amazingly content staying just like this. Leaning his head back for a second he smiles, feeling Byakuya's lips press tiny kiss into the side of his neck.

"Do we have to say goodbye?" she whispers in his ear to worried to meet his gaze. "Stay with me."

"I will stay with you, _my_ lady."


End file.
